This invention relates to mattresses and foundations for beds, and particularly to mattresses and/or foundations that provide an enlarged sleeping surface area as compared to a conventional Queen sized bed.
In 1958, the predecessor of Simmons Company, the assignee of the present invention, introduced the Queen sized mattress. The dimensions of the Queen sized mattress were derived through research by Simmons in which average sized couples were asked to sleep on mattresses of unrestricted size. During the course of the night's sleep, the couples were observed, and the area which the couples occupied during the night was measured. Based on area occupied, the dimensions for the Queen sized mattress was established. Later in the 1960s, King sized mattresses were introduced to cater to people who were larger than average size, and who needed a larger sleeping area.
Since 1958, the average size of a woman in United States has increased by 13 pounds, and the average size of a man has increased by 19 pounds. The increase in size of average Americans suggests the need for a larger sleeping surface area for such couples occupying a single bed.
Standard bed sizes (American National Standard 2357.1-1981) published by the International Sleep Association are as follows:
Twin:38 inches by 74.5 inches;Twin Extra-Long:38 inches by 79.5 inches;Double:53 inches by 74.5 inches;Double Extra-Long:53 inches by 79.5 inches;Queen:60 inches by 79.5 inches;King:76 inches by 79.5 inches;California King:72 inches by 83.5 inches.
Typically, the twin bed size is suitable for individual children, and the double bed size is suitable for individual adults. A Queen sized bed cannot always comfortably accommodate two people as suggested by the increase in average size of Americans since 1958. Particularly, if at least one of the people is of relatively large stature or if at least one of the people is a relatively light sleeper or a restless sleeper, a Queen sized mattress is likely to be considered too small for an average couple. Because of the close proximity of occupants in a Queen sized bed, movement by one occupant of the bed is transferred to and tends to wake up or keep up the other bed occupant. While appropriate selection of the inner core spring construction and padding may help reduce this transfer of motion, beds of such construction tend to be less comfortable to users.
Generally, because of their larger sizes, two people can be comfortably accommodated in King sized or California King sized beds. These beds, however, are so large that they do not always easily fit inside a bedroom and/or they do not leave sufficient space in a room to accommodate other furniture that is typically desired in a bedroom. Moreover, the increased costs of King sized and California King sized mattresses, foundations, bed frames, and bedding make these very large bed sizes disadvantageous.
Thus, there is a need for a mattress, foundation, and/or bed assembly that provides a reduced transfer of motion between bed occupants and an enlarged sleeping surface area as compared to conventional Queen sized beds but that is not so large as to overfill or cramp the available space in conventional sized bedrooms.